Thralmor Scott
Lord Thralmor Scott, and twin brother Lord Netherran Scott, are currently in hiding somewhere in Azeroth as they hope to slip through the fingers of the Alliance Law. They are both known for their lengthy careers involving robbery and piracy, and are main suspects in over six individual murders conducted throughout Azeroth, some in the King's Land, others in barren scape. Thralmor Scott is suspected to be a Grunt for the infamous Edgar von Steelmane, and is thought to be highly dangerous in nearly every scenario. =Appearance= ---- Standing, or rather lazily leaning on something, if not sleeping, before you is a young, well built, masculine figure. Guessed to be around five-foot eleven to six-foot one, an ideal height for the seaman he is, capable of holding more weight and reaching more things on ships than the shorter sailors. However, unlike most sailors sailing the seas currently, Thralmor isn't one to be known as filthy, scurvy infected or foul. He was raised proper, and despite his profession, that has seemed to stick with his brother and himself, being rather clean most of the time, and having reasonably, yet not perfect, white teeth. Above his smile rests a well trimmed and shapened moustache, dropping down to the corners of his lips, giving a spaceful gap to the soulpatch directly under his lower lip. Moving up his face provides the look of his, somewhat trimmed eyebrows, vanishing underneath his bangs dangling loosely on the corners of his forehead. In general, he looks as any normal Duelist or Rogue is usually stereotyped. His clothing is thin, light and baggy, allowing him to stay comfortable and cool while working on the deck of a ship in the heat of a day, suffering the weight of the burning sun upon his exposed skin. Clothing Due to Thralmor's professions, he finds himself in the baking hot sun almost daily, and when involved in a combat scenario, he prefers to stand back while throwing flames and ice-shards in people's faces, he chooses to wear lighter leather and cloth armor. Though it offers little protection at times, it gives him the agility he needs and the comfort he desires. He, when he is seen, usually wears a White Swashbuckler's Shirt, a blood-red silk sash fitted with thin iron pads fixed around the left and right hip regions, black-silk threaded leggings with extra padding around the knee region, and leather Swashbuckler's Boots, which are fitted with iron stubs in both the shin and toe regions, adding base protection for Thralmor for whatever reason is found. Arms and Accessories Clipped to Thralmor's waist rests two flasks. One stubbed with diamonds and gold trimmed, the other straight silver. The gem-stubbed flask contains something quite unusual: An entire Water Elemental. Due to an enchantment on the flask itself, it allows enough space on the inside to comfortably fit a Water Elemental all the while looking and being around the average size of a regular flask on the outside. Resting in a sheathe on his left hip is an iron and silver cutlass, sporting a rather cruel barb at the end, making it rather difficult to get away from whatever this blade was stuck into. On his right hip, rested in a fine leather holsters are a single pair of single-shot, Flintlock Pistols, a Pirate-and-Sailor's choice of a secondary weapon when it comes to combat, or fishing, needs, and on the inner part of Thralmor's right thigh rests a rather sharp copper and iron knife, used as a Plan C weapon. Finally, in a bandoleer style holder rests a row of 8 tan cigarettes. They are all marked with the House Scott insignia on the butt, and when lit, they smell of a heavily herbal essence. Accessories Thralmor and Netherran have recently stolen a Mekk Chopper while outside The Blue Recluse in Stormwind City, at around the middle of December. They managed to change the plates and tags to pass it off as their own. The Chopper is of a basic model with no modifications other than a pair of solid rubber tires, installed to prevent unwanted flat, popped or slashed tires. =History= ---- W.I.P. Servitude in Steelmane Thralmor Scott first caught the eye of Lord Edgar von Steelmane when his ship attempted to sack a armed Kul'Tiran merchant ship off the coast of Stranglethorn. The assault ended up failing horribly due to the firepower the Kul'Tiran ship had against the -much- smaller vessel Thralmor was using. Out of an act of stupidity and despiration, Thralmor ordered the burning ship to be used as a ram, and proceeded to plow into the Kul'Tiran vessel's starboard side. When Thralmor's ship rammed into the merchant ship, the fire from his sails transferred over to the sails of the merchant ship, and after a few short minutes, the fires spread enough to ignite the gunpowder kegs on both of the ships, causing a chain of explosions that threw most of the crew from both ships into the oily, bloody and shark-infested waters, and those whom weren't thrown from the burning ship piles, received a free funeral at the bottom of the sea. Seeing the oppertunity for free food, and possibly new slaves, Edgar sailed his Flagship, the Bloody Mary's Requiem, around to where the ships sparred, throwing ropes over the port and starboard sides to hoist up as many survivors as they could before sailing off into deeper waters. This is where a very long and tedious interviewing process took place, and after a few weeks of Steelmane Imprisonment, the survivors were shackles, gagged and blindfolded before being shipped off to an isolated island off the coast of Tanaris, where all but five were executed by firing-squad and buried in shallow, unmarked graves. Thralmor, Netherran and three others, two being from the Kul'Tiran vessel survived, were then invited to join The Steelmane Gang. All survivors gracefully accepted the invite and remained alive. It is confirmed to this day, both Thralmor and Netherran still serve Edgar von Steelmane as loyal footmen. Religion It has been confirmed through various of records salvaged from the Ruins of Southshore that the entire Scott Family were athiests, refusing to acknowledge the beliefs of the Holy Light or the presence of Gods. At around 583 L.C, Thralmor's father was arrested for attempting to burn down the local church they had recently established. He served a 12 1/2 year sentence before being released. Quirks Because of their Noble-Blood, both Thralmor and Netherran are highly educated, which is one of the many reasons why they are so dangerous. Despite being Pirates, they don't talk in Dwarvish or low-land Common accents, however, they are known to use an abundance of profanity once annoyed. If you catch either on a decent day, you could more than likely have one of the most interesting conversations in your life... But, if the wrong question is asked, or a statement is taken offensively, it could be the -last- conversation of one's life, as well. Relationships Through several accounts and personal entries in confiscated journals, it is known that Thralmor Scott is a swinger, and holds negative views on relationships. He writes," Love comes without chains, for it might stick like wax to a bill one moment, and fade like the wane of the tides the next. If you pin yourself down to a single individual, you are only wasting your time on Azeroth. ", in one of the entries. Though possible, yet not likely, Thralmor might be the father of a bastard child or two in the Stormwind Orphanage. As for relationships on a non-romantic level, Thralmor holds no friendship ties to anyone but the people he sails with, whom are now all either dead or missing, and his brother, Netherran. They wish not to waste time making friends, seeing it is so easy for -one- to sell them out if the time ever comes for a greedy trade that catches the snitches' eye. Category:Human Category:Piracy Category:Criminals Category:Smuggler Category:Thief Category:Murderer Category:Mages Category:Rogues Category:Pirates Category:The Steelmane Gang